Fazbear Entertainment
Fazbear Entertainment is the secondary antagonistic faction of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. It is a group that created the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza locations. They are the secondary antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted and the main antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. Biography Backstory Fazbear Entertainment is a group created in 1983 by Henry Emily and William Afton. It was created when Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (and optionally Fredbear's Family Diner) were opened. It at first was a successful organization until Afton killed five children in Freddy's and one child outside it. Then the restaurant closed down. Later, they opened Freddy Fazbear's Pizza II in 1987, with new Toy animatronics. The restaurant was closed down as The Bite of '87 happened and William killed five more kids. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza III was opened. However, it was also closed down due to Phone Guy's death and the numerous disappearances and incidents that incited the restaurant's ill reputation in the first place. A new location was opened, titled Fazbear's Fright, but it is unknown if Fazbear Ent. had to do something with it. At last, Henry makes one last location to end it all, which is actually a trap to kill Molten Freddy, Scrap Baby and William Afton. It burned down, ending Fazbear Entertainment. ''Five Nights At Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' Somewhere after FFPS, the company was founded yet again. Fazbear Ent. then hired The Indie Developer to make indie games. However, they made people think the murders actually happened. Fazbear Ent. then stops working with The Indie Developer and works with Silver Parasol Games to make a VR game, "The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience". Eventually, instead of working with Silver Parasol they work with a unnamed company. Since they make a DLC later, it seems to have sold well. ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted DLC - Curse of Dreadbear'' Eventually, Fazbear Ent. makes a Halloween DLC, titled "Curse of Dreadbear". ''Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery'' Fazbear Entertainment appears once more as the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. Creating "Fazbear Funtime Service" to allow visitors to see their favorite animatronics in AR to entertain them, "unfortunate circumstances" causes the animatronics to glitch and attack the player instead. With a near millenia long subscription to their service caused by glitches, they must brave the endless sea of malicious machines. Notable Members *Henry Emily - Founder (previously, deceased) *William Afton - Co-owner (previously) *Phone Guy - Night guard and creator of the training tapes (deceased) *Mike Schmidt - Night guard (previously) *Jeremy Fitzgerald - Night guard and possible victim of The Bite of '87 (previously) *Fritz Smith - Night guard (previously) *[https://hero.fandom.com/wiki/Security_Guard_(Five_Nights_at_Freddy%27s_3) Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Security Guard] - Guard (possibly, previously) *Michael Afton - Night guard (deceased) *Phone Dude - Founder of Fazbear's Fright (possibly) *Vanny - Employee at The Fazbear Funtime Service (possibly) Trivia *There is a theory which states that the cartoon Fredbear and Friends actually predates the pizzerias. Due to the success of the cartoon, the pizzerias were founded. Navigation Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Organizations Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Successful Category:Corporations Category:Businessmen Category:Arrogant Category:Master of Hero Category:Bigger Bads Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Cheater Category:Karma Houdini Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Related to Hero Category:Revived Category:Liars